Yumi
, Ape Escape: SaruSaru Big Mission |Voiced = Ai Nonaka Anndi McAfee Maria Darling Nathalie Bienaimé |Age = 9 (in the European translations of Ape Escape 3)|Gender = Female|Family = Kei (her brother), Aki (her aunt)|Likes = Singing, English, Japanese, being cheerful|Dislikes = Specter, being called less pretty than other girls, seeing Kei act stupid, seeing Pink Monkey insult her and encouraging her to not be a famous pop star anymore|Real Name = サヤカ (Sayaka) Yumi Sayaka}} Yumi, known in Japan and Europe as Sayaka ( ), is the main star of Ape Escape 3, along with her brother, Kei. She is the first, true main heroine of the entire Ape Escape series. She is one of the two characters you can choose to play as, the other being her twin brother Kei. Since she, Aki, and Kei have not been hypnotized by Specter TV, the three of them have been chosen by Natalie to help save the world and put an end to Specter's mind-controlling TV program. In the end, Kei and Yumi have been able to save the world from Specter's evil plots. Appearance Yumi is a 9 year old girl with lightly tanned skin and big green eyes like her brother. Her hair color is burgundy with few spiked bangs and pigtails with two small pink ribbons. She has a single cowlick and her hair looks to be about chest length if worn straight down. Yumi's typical outfit consists of a light pink jacket top with white lining with a single fuchsia line through the center, white pockets, a zipper, a heart on the left corner of her chest, and the sleeves are red-pink. She wears blue gloves, a white ruffled skirt and black bicycle short-shorts. She also wears white socks, each with a red stripe going around the top, and orange-colored tennis shoes. On her back is a cute, light blue-colored bunny backpack. In her Fantasy Knight form, Yumi takes on a witch/wizard girl appearance. Her hair is worn in long braided pigtails held with a yellow orb/sphere near the bottom, a purple witch hat and a very light colored jacket with golden lining and 4 green buttons. As her jacket is only partially closed, you can see that she wears a purple top, black pants, and purple and gold themed shoes. She also has on black gloves and her weapon is a white staff/wand with red gems on the top and bottom. As Wild West Kid, Yumi wears a white tank top with a blue heart in the center, pants with an American flag color scheme, and blue boots with a light blue heart on the front of each boot. She has big loose gloves and a light pink cowboy hat worn on her back. She wields two yellow guns. As Miracle Ninja, Yumi wears a heart themed forehead protector and yellow ribbons in her hair. She wears a fuchsia ninja dress with finger-less gloves, loose sleeves, and a big red ribbon on her back with pink orbs. She wears ninja themed sandals and socks, along with black over the leg pieces above her knees. Her stun club remains the same other than the handle. As Genie Dancer, Yumi wears a red tank top and big blue Arabian themed pants with white segments on both leg, golden-like sandals and a crown-like headpiece. Her weapons are 2 light blue themed maracas and she gains a lot of golden pieces of jewelry. As Dragon Kung Fu Fighter, Yumi puts her hair into buns held with white pieces of cloth and wears a Chinese teal/aqua colored top, along with short white pants and sandals. She uses two small bronze/golden round objects to protect her fist, as weapons and can power up this form, in which flames surround her temporarily. This form also seems to appear strongest, in terms of physical strength. As Cyber Ace (or in her case, "Princess Ace" as termed by Aki), Yumi takes on the appearance of a magical girl, and gains very long blonde pigtails with more bangs, held with both a pink-silvery crown and white frilled pieces of cloth. She also gains earrings and a cute frilled pink and fuchsia themed dress with white segments and multiple heart pieces at the chest, and bottom of the skirt. A big blue, almost translucent ribbon is on her back, along with white pantyhose and red and pink shoes with hearts on them also. She uses a cute heart shaped weapon in this form and wears red gloves. As a Super'' ''Monkey, Yumi puts on a monkey costume. You can see Yumi's face from the mouth portion of the costume. It also has a zipper on the back. Personality Due to being a singer and a famous pop star, Pink Monkey developed a strong sense of dislike towards Yumi and has considered her an arch-rival ever since. The two girls have a rivalry with each other and often make snarky comments at the other's expenses. Yumi also seems to have a hard time with Yellow Monkey, who thinks Kei is very cute/handsome, but only ticks Yumi off when he calls her ugly. She is very determined when it comes to capturing the apes and saving the world so that the Specter TV program would finally be shut down once and for all. Abilities and Powers Yumi is very agile and light on her toes. She uses the Time Net to capture the apes. Her Stun Club is very pretty and feminine with a white, red, and gold base with the rod itself being a pretty shade of pink. Yumi also has some fan Pipo Monkeys in the game which actually makes it easier for her to get once she comes close to them. When they are once caught, a stamp will be on their profile showing if they are one of her fans. Besides her gadgets and natural talents, Yumi also has the Morph Gear which allows her to transform into 7 different forms that aid her in battle: *Fantasy Knight *Wild West Kid *Miracle Ninja *Genie Dancer *Dragon Kung Fu Fighter *Cyber Ace *Super Monkey Biography Pop Star Sometime before Ape Escape 3, she released a song called Happy Sensation, which became very popular. Ape Escape 3 As stated above, after Spike and Jimmy, along with the Professor are hypnotized, Natalie asks Aki, Kei, and Yumi to help capture the monkeys. At first they thought it was a joke, but they quickly got to work after catching the first monkey that was roaming around in the TV Station which was transported by Natalie along with the Monkey Net. After they captured Specter the first time unfortunately, they look as Natalie then explains Monkey Pink let Specter and the rest of the monkey's loose. To which they must capture the rest of the apes, and the bosses again. At first Dr. Tomoki was an enemy who didn't care if he got rid of them. But after Specter mocks his predicament he befriends the two children. They were shown upset when they thought he was dead, but quickly found out he really wasn't and quickly celebrated. Mesal Gear Solid In the mini-game Mesal Gear Solid, the Professor mentions that Yumi, along with Spike, Jimmy, and Kei, are at a summer camp, which prevented them from stopping Mesal Gear. Ape Escape: SaruSaru Big Mission Yumi is one of the many characters that were captured by Specter when Spike and Natalie were shrunken down. She is held However it turns out that the first Kei was actually a fake, which even Yumi didn't seem to know. Both she and Kei were stuck on a peddle vehicle above water in a fish tank, captured by Monkey Pink who liked to use them as little dolls. Ape Escape: Yumi's Great Adventure Yumi was called into action when the Monkeys escaped once again. Other Appearances Saru Get You ~On Air~ 2nd Yumi makes a cameo appearance in the anime in a few different episodes. She is friends with everyone and still seems to have a rivalry with Monkey Pink. She is also still an idol but has appeared in a different costume once or twice also. Gallery See Yumi/Gallery. Trivia *Yumi's Kung-Fu costume is a reference to Chun-Li, a well known female character in the fighting game Street Fighter. *Given the fact that Yumi is a pop star, some monkeys are her fans and will be permanently love struck for easy capture. If you view them using a Monkey Radar, there will be a Yumi icon at the bottom right hand corner of the screen. **This in turn, technically makes Yumi an Easy Mode for Ape Escape 3. *Yumi's ninja costume shares vague resemblance to the female ninja appearing in Bust A Move Bash. Such as: #Both are brown haired girls with pigtails #Both wear a yellow hair accessories (Yumi's ribbons, female ninja has throwing star shape ornament) #Both wear a pink ninja outfit with very few similarities #Both girls have finger-less glove pieces and leg-warmer like pieces #Both wear the same sandals (female ninja has yellow, Yumi has black) #Both have a scarf/neck piece * Revealed in an official profile, Yumi's favorite classes are Japanese and Music. In the American version, she likes English and Music. Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Ape Escape: SaruSaru Big Mission Characters Category:Ape Escape 3 Characters Category:Ape Escape 3 Category:Ape Escape: SaruSaru Big Mission Category:Ape Escape: Yumi's Great Adventure Category:Ape Escape: Yumi's Great Adventure Characters